selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
Dreaming of You
Dreaming Of You, is the seventh and final studio album by Latin superstar Selena, released on July 18, 1995. The album was intended to showcase Selena, as a solo International English pop singer. Selena was signed to SBK Records in 1993, to record an all English-language album. Sadly, she was murdered before she finished recording the album. Dreaming of You enlisted as a double album, which has both English and Spanish songs. Production Selena was signed by CAPITOL/EMI Latin President Jose Behar, who originally signed Selena, because he wanted her to crossover to the English market, in 1989, but the head of the company declined his offer, and requested that Selena record more Spanish-language albums, in order to build a larger fanbase. Before singing to CAPITOL/EMI Latin, Selena recorded three songs, "Where Did The Feeling Go," "Is It The Beat," and "Only Love." In 1992, Selena began telling her fans, that she would be recording an English-language album, soon. In 1993, however, Selena was still unable to record the album, and she later collapsed, under pressure from the press, as well as fans, demanding answers about the release date. Later that year, Jose Behar, upset about the delay, went to the record executives, at CAPITOL/EMI, and told them that if Selena didn't get signed for a crossover English album, that Selena would walk, and find another record company. Selena was then signed to SBK Records. She began recording her first track, "I Could Fall in Love," in late 1994, and finished the track, later that year. Selena then began recording the track, "God's Child (Baila Conmigo)" a duet with David Byrne, in January of 1995. In February 1995, Selena recorded "Captive Heart." She also recorded another track, called "I'm Getting Used To You," that same month. Selena was only allowed, to choose one track she wanted to record, and that track was "Dreaming Of You." She began recording it in February 1995, and finished recording it, in March. By late March, Selena's schedule was so hectic, that Selena couldn't afford to be late getting to the studio, so it was highly likely that Selena was going to be late, to record another track called "Oh No (I'll Never Fall In Love," on the morning of March 31, 1995. Selena was due to show up at 11 A.M. As time passed by, however, there was still no sign of Selena. Given her nature of being late, no-one thought much of it, until the studio received a phone call from the Corpus Christi Hospital, asking Abraham Quintanilla, Jr. to come to the Emergency room. Abraham, initially thought his daughter was in a car accident, but when he got there, was devestated to learn, that Selena had been shot, and as a result, died from her injuries. After Selena's death, the song "Baby, I'm In Heaven," another track Selena was to record, was given to Rebbie Jackson instead. A clip of Selena, singing the chorus to the song "Oh No (I'll Never Fall In Love) acapella, can be seen on an episode of the TV Show "Control." Selena's brother A.B. Quintanilla, III, would later record a spanish cumbia version of the song, on his debut album in 1999, with his band "Kumbia Kings." Keith Thomas, who wrote "I Could Fall In Love," made an appearance on the A&E series "Biography," and spoke of a track called "If You Only Knew," that he was working on for Selena, but hadn't finished. Her album, was intended to have fourteen tracks, and was planned on being released, that summer. Music videos, were also being planned, as well as remixes to planned singles. More tracks, were also being produced for this Tejano sensation, known simply as Selena, who died before realizing her dream, of crossing over into the English-language market. 20 Years Of Music Tracklisting 2002 Bonus Tracks Album Credits *Michael Aarvold – mixing assistant *Marc Antoine – guitar *Suzette Quintanilla Arriaga – drums *Jose Behar – art direction *Michael Brauer – mixing *Nancy Brennan – A&R *David Byrne – bass, guitar, percussion, harmonium, vocals, producer *Margo Chase – package design *Desmond Child – translation *Tim Conklin – engineer *Luis Conte – percussion *Mike Corbett – assistant engineer *Donna De Lory – backing vocals *Delphine – producer, synthesizer programming *Full Force – arranger, producer, remixing, mixing, arrangement collaboration *Dan Garcia – engineer *Gary Grant – horn *María Mendez Grever – translation *Mic Guzwaski – mixing *Mark Hammond – producer, drum programming *Cal Harris, Jr. – assistant engineer *Jose Hernandez – arranger, producer *Manuel Hernandez – translation *Jerry Hey – horn *Dan Higgens – horn *Dann Huff – guitar *Brian Hunt – package design *Barbie Insua – art direction *Christian Köhler – computer editing *Rhett Lawrence – synthesizer, arranger, drums, programming, producer *Leroc – producer *Arto Lindsay – producer *Trey Lorenz – backing vocals *Mario Lucy – engineer *Kurt Lundvall – assistant engineer *Mariachi Sol de Mexico – backing vocals *Art Meza – percussion, producer *Bill Molina – digital editing *Brian "Red" Moore – engineer, liner notes, mixing *Todd Moore – production coordination *Nick Moroch – guitar *Valerie Naranjo – marimba *Joe Ojeda – keyboards *Guillermo J. Page – reissue producer *Tony Peluso – mixing *Chris Pérez – guitar *Jorge Alberto Pino – executive producer *K.C. Porter – producer, engineer *Abraham Quintanilla III – arranger, producer *Suzette Quintanilla – liner notes *R.E.D. – engineer *Bill Reichenbach Jr. – horn *Maurice Rinaldi – photography *Bruce Robb – engineer *Guy Roche – synthesizer, keyboards, programming, producer, drum programming *Susan Rogers – producer, engineer *Selena – vocals, backing vocals, translation *Nir Seroussi – liner notes *Tommy Sims – bass *Joanie Smith – production coordination *Paul Socolow – bass *Neil Stubenhaus – bass *Moana Suchard – engineer, assistant engineer *Perry Tembelis – assistant engineer *Keith Thomas – synthesizer, arranger, producer, programmed bass *Todd Turkisher – drums *Ricky "He's Allright" Vela – keyboards, drum programming, keyboard assistant *Ricky Vela – keyboards, producer *Gregg Vickers – concept *Bill Whittington – engineer, mixing Singles Awards & Certifications Note: Certifications are based on the number of shipped copies and not the number of copies sold. Chart Toppers Album Trivia Release History *U.S.A (July 18, 1995) *Japan (August 1995) *Korea *Taiwan *Thailand *China *Malaysia *Canada *Mexico Dreaming Of You Sayings In Different Countries Selena's Albums *Last album: Amor Prohibido (1994) *This album: Dreaming Of You (1995) *Next album: Exitos Y Recuredos (1996) Category:Selena Category:Selena albums Category:1995 albums Category:2002 albums Category:EMI Latin albums Category:EMI albums